El Recuerdo de tus ojos
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Ella ya no está, ha muerto y sólo su recuerdo queda vivo. Una breve historia que deseaba salir a La Luz y que hoy sin poder dormir sale... Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction exclusivamente por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction exclusivamente por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **...**

Aún te recuerdo

...

La fresca brisa de la mañana acariciaba la oscura y larga cabellera de aquel joven que miraba al horizonte recordando las veces que hubo cancelado este viaje. Aún no salía completamente el sol y el frío de alta mar hacia que su mente volviera a aquellos recuerdos que ocupan noche tras noches sus sueños. Más de 5 años desde que hubo decidido volver al lado de su padre; más de 5 años donde dejó de vivir, de soñar, de reír. Hoy se encontraba a pocas horas de pisar América; la tierra donde hubo perdido a la razón de su vida, donde no sólo sus sueños de actor quedaron truncados, sino de una familia junto a ella.

 _"_ _Tanto tiempo y hoy vuelvo a esta tierra que me trae tantos recuerdos, recuerdos de ti…. Candy…. Mi Candy…. Mi señorita pecosa, Tarzan pecoso._

 _Te fuiste de mi vida, no pude ser quien tú necesitabas y por mi falta de carácter te perdí. Jamás mientras vida tenga podré perdonarme, jamás dejará de gritar mi corazón por tu ausencia, Candy._

 _Cada noche es un martirio al saber que mis ojos jamás volverán a ver los tuyos. Saber que nunca más escucharé tu risas…. ¿Por qué te deje ir? ¿Por qué no te abrace en aquellas escaleras y te apreté a mi vida por siempre? Candy…. ¡Mi vida sin ti no tiene ningún sentido! "_

 _Cómo cascadas las lágrimas caían por su cara, el dolor de aquellos días aún estaba vigente en sí y saber que ya jamás podría verla le hacía recordar que su vida no tenía la luz que solo ella podía darle._

 _"_ _Candy" - Suspiró el joven - desde lejos podía ver a la ciudad donde una vez pensó sería inmensamente feliz, donde pensó que sus sueños de ser actor y vivir junto al amor de su vida se harían realidad._

 _"_ _Recuerdo aún ese momento. Me encontraba junto a Susana en el hospital aún; cuando la noticia se comenzó a esparcir. Hacía rato que me sentía intranquilo, sentía una fuerte molestia en mi pecho, pero pensé que eran a causa de los recientes acontecimientos. Decirle a dios a Candy en esas escaleras hubo sido uno de los eventos más dolorosos de mi vida; creo que mi corazón se secó en ese instante en que mis brazos la dejaron libre._

 _De repente todo se convirtió en un caos, no recuerdo exactamente las palabras de aquella enfermera solo recuerdo que hubo dicho que el tren que se dirigía a Chicago sufrió una explosión y que había muchos muertos y heridos. Mis ojos buscaron los de Susana y creo_ _que ella entendió pues no dijo nada y sin más ni más salí corriendo de aquel lugar. El dolor en mi pecho se intensificó al no encontrar entre los heridos a mi pecosa. Busqué, llamé, pregunté… Pero no apareció, por más de tres días estuve de un lugar a otro buscándola, hasta que llegó Albert y el elegante._

 _En ese momento me enteré de quién realmente era, pero no me importaba yo solo la quería a ella. Buscamos como locos, usamos todas la influencia de los Ardley, de mi madre…. Hasta del propio duque quien no sé como apareció y por primera vez me tendió su mano sin esperar nada a cambio._

 _Archie me culpaba de haberla dejado ir, discutimos tanto, pero al final el dolor de no saber de ella nos llevaba a una reconciliación por el bien de mi pecosa. Albert tenía esperanzas, creo de todos fue el único que hasta último minuto no lloró, pero el día en que se presentó aquel investigador y nos confirmó que el vagón en donde ella iba hubo explotado de tal forma que nadie del mismo pudo salir con vida, ese día no solo yo caí al piso sin fuerzas; sino que vi a Albert llorar como un niño ante el dolor de haber perdido no sólo a su hija, sino que a su sobrina. Candy era hija de su hermana Rosmery y esto se hubo descubierto dos días antes de este evento que marcó mi vida de forma que jamás imaginé. La familia Ardley sufrió nuevamente de una muerte trágica y todos, incluyendo Neil Leagan lloró aquella muerte._

 _Ese día cuando se declaró muerta, también fue declaró mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida. Ya nada me supo a nada y le pedí a mi padre que me llevará consigo y me alejará de estas tierras que hoy vuelvo a pisar._

 _Por suerte Susana y su madre aceptaron el dinero que mi padre le ofreció y con esto mi compromiso moral con ellas quedó pagó. Un compromiso que me hizo dejarla ir para luego perderla para siempre._

 _5 años Candy…. 5 años que moriste y me dejaste muerto en vida… No me dejaste un lugar para llorarte, para traerte rosas y contarte mis cosas…. No me dejaste nada…. Candy…. Sólo el recuerdo de tus ojos, aquellas hermosas lagunas verdes que me persiguen día y noche._

 _Me siento vacío, mi vida no tiene sentido, luz… Sólo me quedan los recuerdos_ "

El joven al darse cuenta que se acercaba aquel enorme barco a su destino decidió limpiar sus rostro y volver otra vez a cerrar sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de sí corazón. Se hubo convertido en el mejor de los actores ya que le tocaba cada día ser el protagonista de su vida y fingir que no sentía nada. Ahora era el duque de Granchester, un hombre poderoso y con un cargo sumamente importante en su sociedad. Un hombre frío, hermético, calculador y de muy pocas palabras. Pocas veces se le hubo visto reír, muchos pensaban que simplemente no sabía y aunque muchas mujeres le buscaban y deseaban; este no les proporcionaba ni la más mínima atención.

Al llegar al puerto fue uno de los primeros en salir junto a su fiel secretario, Marcos, un hombre de más de 40 años que estuvo no sólo sirviendo a él Rey, sino que a su padre y es quien le ayudaba a dirigir y hacer sabios negocios como los que juntos habían hecho; llevando su fortuna familiar a convertirse en una de las más ricas de todo el viejo mundo.

Caminaron hasta el elegante coche negro donde un chofer le espera y al entrar pudo encontrarse con su padre; quien hacía ya más de 3 años, luego de divorciarse de la duquesa, corrió en búsquedas de Eleonor. No quería terminar sus días solo y sufriendo por un amor imposible; se hubo cansado de las apariencias, del título y de aquella sociedad vacía y plástica. Ahora vivía feliz junto a su nueva esposa en la ciudad de New York; sé ocupaba de los negocios de la familia que tenían en el nuevo continente, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, lamentaba no haber tomado esta determinación mucho antes.

Padre un placer volverle a ver

Hijo estás muy cambiado

¿Cómo está Eleonor y la pequeña Ellie?

Tu madre y hermana están muy bien. Gracias por venir al cumpleaños de tu hermana, esto significa mucho para nosotros que nuestros hijos estén juntos

Sabes muy bien que hago esto sólo por ustedes

Lo sé hijo. Se lo que significa estar aquí para ti

El joven no dijo nada, simplemente cambió su vista a aquel frío cristal y perdió su mirada ante los edificios de New York. Volver a esta ciudad era volver a despertar aquellos sentimientos que juraba estaban guardados en los más profundo de sus ser.

En la elegante casa situada en una de las zonas mas cotizadas de New York la actriz de ojos color zafiro miraba su hija de apenas dos años dormir. Estamos sumamente emocionada en poco vería a su hijo mayor, Terrence, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos, tanto tiempo que no compartía y le abrazaba. Ahora se sentía muy feliz al saber que su pequeña familia estaría junta para la celebración del cumpleaños número dos de su hija. Le costó mucho que su joven hijo aceptara compartir con ellos este día, pero lo hubo logrado.

Sabía que él aún seguía viviendo de recuerdos de un pasado que hubo dejado grandes huellas de dolor, pero ella quería que con este viaje no solo compartieran, sino que sirviera de antídoto a ese tan grande mal que le acompañaba, la pérdida de Candy.

Se sentó frente al tocador, quería verse bella para su hijo y con toda la delicadeza que le caracterizaba comenzó a arreglarse su pelo. Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta y esta le dio entrada a su dama, Elaine, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos café quien servía a la actriz hacía ya varios años.

Pasa Elaine… Ven quiero que me digas cómo me veo

Como siempre bella señora

Muchas gracias. Hoy llega mi hijo. Quiero que todo sea perfecto. Hace tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos

Así será señora. Todo está listo para su llegada.

Qué bueno. ¿Pudiste pedirle a tu amiga que adelantará su viaje? Estamos cortos de servicio y no quiero que nada salga más

Sí señora, Mercedes llega mañana en el primer autobús que sale del pueblo

Que bueno…

Señora mil gracias por darle esta oportunidad a Mercedes, le prometo que no notará la presencia del niño.

Sabes que eso no me preocupa…. Y si tú la recomiendas, entonces debe ser muy buena.

Si lo es ya verá

Bueno bajemos que creo que ya llegaron..


	2. Chapter 2

No quiero olvidarte

...

La rubia bajó y al llegar al estudio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al presenciar la figura de su hijo, allí de pie, elegantemente vestido. No pudo con su alegría y corrió a abrazarlo y darle todos los besos que le teñí guardado.

Hijo soy tan feliz de tenerte junto a mi nuevamente - Dijo la mujer mientras tocaba sus rostro con toda la suavidad y amor del mundo

Gracias madre. Estoy feliz de volver a verte. Estás hermosa como siempre

Y tu tan guapo y elegante….

Es la sangre Granchester - Dijo orgulloso el padre

Jajaja eso quisieras tú querido, pero ven hijo siéntate y cuéntame cómo estuvo el viaje

Todo bien madre

Las pregunta y amena conversación continúo hasta la hora de la cena. La familia compartió como nunca lo hubo hecho antes. La pequeña Ellie iluminó la velada de la familia. Terry veía la armonía y felicidad de sus padres y por un momento deseo para si mismo algo parecido. De joven anhelaba tanto tener su propia familia junto a Candy, sabía que ella hubiese sido la perfecta madre para esos hijos que nunca existirán.

Pasada las 10 de la noche el joven duque se disculpó y se dirigió hacia su recámara. Deseaba descansar, pero sabía que dentro de si una batalla de sentimientos crecían dentro de sí. Cómo dormir cuando se encontraba en la ciudad donde hace años la perdió, donde se acordaba de su falta de carácter y haberla dejado ir.

"Candy, mi Candy… el dolor de perderte sigue aquí" dijo el joven mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una vieja armónica que cuidaba como el tesoro más grande existente en la tierra. Miró y la acarició suavemente mientras recordaba viejos momentos vividos con la rubia pecosa.

"Cada día es igual, Candy, sin ti es igual" - Desde el día en que se hubo dado por muerta había tocado aquel instrumento que significaba tanto para él. Simplemente le tocaba y acariciaba con la ternura y amor que la hubiese tocado a ella. La noche se convirtió en un suplicio, intentó dormir, dejar de pensar en ella, pero le fue imposible. La mañana llegó y su semblante no fue el esperado por su familia; sin embargo ellos entendían por lo que él joven estaba pasando.

Luego de desayunar el joven duque se dirigió a las oficinas de los Ardley; donde se encontraría con Albert y Archie. Luego de tanto los jóvenes hubieron pasado sus asperezas y ahora los tres eran excelentes amigos, los cuales siempre compartían con el joven duque cada vez qué visitaban Europa. Los tres se mantenían unidos por un lazo invisible y aunque no lo mencionaban, sabían que ese lazo era Candy. El amor incondicional que ellos sentían por ella de diferentes formas hacia la joven rubia.

Archie se hubo casado con Annie y era padre de dos gemelos que hacían su vida girar de felicidad, Albert recientemente también se hubo convertido en padre ya que su esposa, una joven heredera de una rica familia de Boston hubo robado su corazón 2 años atrás. Ahora los tres jóvenes se encontraban conversando de los negocios que tenían juntos. Era una increíble sorpresa poder por fin tener a Terrence en América y poder mostrarle los avances de aquellos negocios que compartían.

Al terminar de leer todos esos papeles el joven rubios se levantó y procedió a servir los vasos de whisky. Acercó el primero a Archie y al acercarse al Terry le ofreció el vaso y luego le miró a los ojos.

¿Mala noche? - Le preguntó el rubio de ojos azules a Terrence

La peor en mucho tiempo - Le contestó mirando su vaso

Debes tratar de seguir tu vida, ella si lo hubiese querido amigo

Albert no puedo… Yo no puedo olvidarla

Terry ella te amaba y sé que no le gustaría verte así. Ya son 5 años y es hora de que pienses en un futuro

Archie… ¿Ella era mi todo?, yo no puedo y no quiero olvidarla. - El joven se levantó y se dirigió a la amplia ventana, mientras su vista se perdía en un punto inexistente, sus recuerdos volvían como si hubiesen sido ayer. - Ella fue y es mi todo

Pero ya no está Terry, debes de aceptarlo y vivir feliz como ella hubiese querido que lo hicieras

Mi corazón no se resiste a saberla muerta, a saber que nunca más la verá. - Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, dejó que rodaran libremente ya no podía seguir aguantando para si mismo el dolor que por tanto tiempo hubo guardado - Yo la dejé ir ese día, no tuve el carácter suficiente para retenerla conmigo, yo no

Terrence - Le interrumpió Albert - tu no sabias lo que iba a pasar a ese tren

Pero si yo la hubiese retenido junto a mi…

Las cosas pasadas no la puedes cambiar, debes dejarla descansar en paz, mientras la sigas atando con tus culpas, ella no lo hará

Yo la amaba Albert

Lo sé, todos lo sabemos y por ese amor es que debes darte la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida. - Terry miró al cielo y entonces supo que debía ya perdonarse por todo lo vivido y continuar con su vida.

El joven duque llegó a casa de su madre y compartió el almuerzo junto a sus padres, se sentía tan diferente y tanta paz el estar junto a ellos. Sintió que era amado y que era importante por fin para sus padres, le

Miraba y veía el gran amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Sus padres eran felices y vivían un sueño que fue interrumpido, pero que ahora continuaba como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido.

Luego del almuerzo se dirigieron al estudios los tres, Richard le extendió una mano a su esposa para ayudarle. Terry se dio cuenta que él buscaba el más mínimo momento para tocarla. Eleonor pidió se le llevará el té a los tres y siguieron conversando amenamente.

Elaine entró con la bandeja de té y le sirvió a todos, luego pidiendo disculpas le dijo a Eleonor que Mercedes la nueva mucama hubo llegado. La joven actriz le pidió que la hiciera pasar al estudio para conocerla y le pidió a su hijo y esposo un momento para conocer su nueva empleada y darle las indicaciones pertinentes.

Eleonor se encontraba muy pendiente a la conversación entre sus hijo y esposo cuando un suave toque en la puerta le hizo volver la mirada; al darle paso la joven Elaine entró y luego dejó pasar a Mercedes. Eleonor al verla dejo caer su taza de té manchando no solo su vestido, sino que la carísima alfombra.

Sus ojos se abrieron y de su solo salió una frase que hizo que su esposo e hijo corrieran hacia ella

¡Estás muerta! - gritó Eleonor, mientras su cara palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Richard corrió a sostenerla al ver que se iba a caer

Eleonor… - Gritó Richard, pero el momento decisivo fue cuando el joven duque volteó sus ojos a lo que hubo impactado a su madre y entonces como si uno de sus sueños más imposibles se hubo hecho realidad, ella la dueña de sus días y noches estaba frente a él. La miró sin pestañear "Esto debe ser un sueño, no debo cerrar mis ojos".

Las dos jóvenes empleadas se asustaron al ver la reacción, Elaine vió con el joven hijo de su ama se dirigía sin cerrar por un segundo sus ojos a Mercedes, llegó hasta ella y le tocó la cara, para luego atraerla rápidamente a sí y abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Richard quien aún sostenía a su esposa miraba aquella escena sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era Candy, la jovencita que le enfrentó para defender a sus hijo, la que su hijo tanto amaba y que ahora estaba aquí frente a ellos.

Candy, estás viva - Fue el susurro que salió de boca del joven duque, la abrazaba sin dejar de decir su nombre, ella no entendía qué sucedía, quería poder salir de los brazos de este extraño que le llamaba por otro nombre que no era el suyo, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba bien.

Disculpe señores pero…- Dijo Elaine tratando de entender que sucedía con su amiga

Yo… yo me llamo Mercedes… - Dijo la joven rubia - Creó me confunden

Eres tú Candy, mi corazón siempre supo que estabas viva - Terry sin dejar de verla y tocarla por miedo a que desapareciera - Mírame soy yo Terry, Candy mírame - Ella levantó los ojos al joven que le hubo despertado tantas sensaciones con ese abrazo


	3. Chapter 3

\- Yo no sé quién eres, yo... - Èl bajó la mirada triste y entonces escuchó algo más de sus labios  
\- Yo no sé quién soy - Entonces la miró tratando de entender lo que ella le decía, ella le miró y procedió hablando suavemente sin quitar su mirada de la zafiro del joven - Yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, mis recuerdos son sólo de los últimos 6 años. Perdí la memoria y...  
\- Oh... Eres tú, eres tú -

De Repente se escucharon unos pequeños pasos corriendo y risa que se acercaban al estudio y cómo por arte de magia un pequeño de cabellera oscura se abrazaba a las piernas de su mami fuertemente. Todos desde Eleonor hasta Richard miraban aquel niño, no entendían o no querían entender. Entonces unos pequeños ojos color zafiro miró hacia arriba a la persona que se encontraba frente a su mami y entonces Terry pudo ver su viva imagen en aquel pequeño.

Al verle, Eleonor y Richard se miraron y Eliane simplemente entendió lo que sucedía en ese momento: Su amiga hubo encontrado a su familia. Terry bajó hasta quedar a la altura de aquel niño y le abrió los brazos, El Niño fue a él y éste al sentirlo le abrazó fuertemente; la vida le estaba devolviendo doblemente la felicidad; ella no tuvo que decir palabra alguna para saber que aquel era el padre de su hijo y que hubo llegado a casa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunto Terrence al niño mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad  
\- Sean ¿Y tú? - Le respondió el pequeño con voz fuerte y segura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Richard.  
\- Terrence, pero me puedes llamar papá  
\- ¿Tú eres mi papá? - preguntó el pequeño luego de mirar a su madre y volver a colocar la vista en su recién estrenado padre - ¿Tengo papá como mis amigos?  
\- Si, soy tu papá - Fue el susurro que salió de los labios de joven duque, quien no dejaba de mirar con amor a su pequeño. Entonces el niño como si le conociera de toda su vida le abrazó y luego tomó su cara en sus manos para que su padre le mirara fijamente  
\- No llores papá, me portaré bien, no correré en la casa - Terry le miró y adoró ver su inocencia, sonrió y besó su mejillas  
\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras - Eres el dueño de esta casa - Dijo Eleonor feliz viendo cómo los ojos de su hijo volvían a tener aquel brillo que habían perdido hacía ya tiempo  
\- Papá - Volvió a decirle El Niño llamando su atención, entonces tocó su barriguita - Tengo hambre papá  
\- Pues vamos a comer entonces - Dijo el joven duque con su hijo en los brazos y tomando la mano de la rubia que se había dedicado a mirar la escena de padre e hijo, comenzó a conducirse a comedor pidiéndole a las empleadas le trajeran comida a su hijo y a Candy. Al llegar al comedor sentó al pequeño a su izquierda, le abrió la silla a Candy a su derecha y se sentó en el medio de ambos. Su padre ocupó la cabeza de la mesa y su madre se sentó a la derecha de éste.

No es que Richard y Eleonor tuviesen hambre, era que no podían alejarse de aquel cuadro de su hijo y su recién adquirida familia. Ellos los miraban y era increíble el parecido del Niño con su padre, sus gestos, su voz, hasta la arrogancia característica de los Granchester. "Si es mi nieto" pensó Richard al verlo fijamente y darse cuenta de tantas cosas que le acordaban, no sólo a su hijo, sino que a sí mismo.

Terry sostenía la mano de Candy, volteó a buscar su mirada ya que ella estaba muy callada y entonces ella pudo ver aquellos ojos zafiro decirle sin palabras todo el amor qué tenía para ella.

Estaba impactada por el curso que en pocos minutos hubo tomado su vida, si bien este era su deseo encontrar su familia, conocer su vida; ahora no sabía cómo actuar. El la miró y entendió los sentimientos que arropaban a la joven, se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

\- No te preocupes por nada amor, vivamos este momento ahora, yo luego responderé todas tus dudas y te hablaré de tú pasado - Ella lo miro aún más confundida "cómo podía el saber lo que ella pensaba y sentía"  
\- Candy - Volvió a susurrarle - Tu y yo estamos tan conectados que no necesitamos hablarnos para entendernos - Ella lo miró y sonrió  
\- Mamá está comida está deliciosa... Mejor que la tuya  
\- Mi hijo sacó de su madre lo glotón, jajaja - Sonrió a boca llena Terry por primera vez en tanto tiempo que Eleonor se sintió extremadamente feliz, tomó la mano de su esposo y ambos comenzaron a reír. Candy al ver que la risa era por ella le miró y en un gesto que ni ella misma entendió le sacó la lengua y miró a otro lado. Terrence la miró y sin dar más vuelta la abrazó fuertemente

\- Has vuelto mi amor, no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado mi pecosa - Ella no supo qué decir o hacer, solo se quedó abrazada a este hombre que le daba tanta paz y le hacía sentir nuevamente en casa. 

\- ¿Y a mi papá, no me extrañaste? - Dijo un celoso Sean - Terry abrió su brazo dándole la bienvenida a aquel abrazo y El Niño corrió hacia sus padre fundiéndose en un abrazo del cual Terry no quería despegarse.

La segunda comida de aquella familia pasó entre alegrías, ocurrencia con Sean, la presentación de Ellie con su nueva familia e intercambio de miradas entre Candy y Terry.

La hora de la cama del Niño llegó y Eleonor envío a una de sus empleadas a preparar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para El Niño. Antes de despedirse para ir a la cama, Sean corrió a su abuelo y le besó recordándole que le hubo prometido comprarle al siguiente día un avión. Ese siempre había sido el sueño del niño, tener su propio avión para jugar y que debido a las circunstancias económicas de su madre, este sueño no se le había cumplido.

Candy junto a Terry subieron a darle un baño y a ponerlo en cama como le hubo pedido a sus padres. Al entrar a la habitación, El Niño corrió de lado a lado al ver lo grande y bella que era; nunca había estado en un lugar como este y se sentía muy feliz. Ahora tenía a su papá y El Niño pensaba disfrutar junto a él. Al momento de ponerlo a dormir hizo que su papá le contase un cuento; mucho antes de terminar la tercera página ya estaba dormido; Terry le besó la frente y luego Candy hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron dejándolo dormido. Antes de bajar Terry atrajo a Candy hacia si, la tomó por la cintura y se perdió en su mirada, deseaba tanto besarla, pero no quería asustarla. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día para la joven y temía que al besarla ella se sintiera incómoda.

El no estaba en sus recuerdos, él no existía en su Vida y aunque estuvieran ahora más unidos que nunca; el sabía que las cosas serían diferentes.

\- Eres la mujer mas bellas que mis ojos han visto - Le dijo mientras colocaba un rebelde rizo detrás de su oreja - Ella lo miró y sonrió. "¿Cómo es posible que un hombre como él me mire así?" - pensó ella mientras seguía mirándolo  
\- No sabes lo que te he extrañado - Suavemente acarició la espalda de la joven, lo que hizo que miles de emociones llegarán a su cuerpo. Se estremeció en sus brazos y simplemente cerró sus ojos. El se acercó a su cara y comenzó a acariciar y besar sus mejillas; sí, se moría por besarla, si, hubo sentido su respuesta al tocarla, pero debía esperar y hacer las cosas bien. Siguió suavemente tocando su rostro y entonces posó su frente junto a la de ella. Esto le estaba volviendo loco y tenía por lo menos por ahora parar  
\- Bajemos al salón nos están esperando - Dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, despegó su frente, la tomó por las mano y volvieron a hacerle compañía a Richard y Eleonor.

Candy le explicó el problema de memoria que tenía, como los doctores ya le habían dicho que era irrevocable y que ella jamás recobraría su pasado. Le contó cómo luego de estar en cama dos meses el doctor le informó que además de su pérdida de memoria ella también estaba embarazada. Embarazada sin saber quién era el padre de su hijo, sin familia y sin recuerdos. Se sintió pérdida y sin salida hasta que un día sintió la patita de su bebé y entendió que ya no estaba sola.

Le contó que cuando la pareja de ancianos Smith la recogió luego de encontrarla viva, pero inconsciente entre el bosque; se ocuparon de ella, la cuidaron y alimentaron. Y aunque pobremente vivían le dieron lo mejor que pudieron; La señora Smith nunca tuvo hijos y cuando se enteró del embarazo de Candy, ella hizo de este evento suyo. Así fue como los últimos años lo hubo pasado en compañía de la pareja, pero económicamente las cosas se pusieron mal y ella había decidido buscar trabajo para ayudarlos y sacar su hijo a flote. Les contó que cuando Elaine le habló del trabajo y de que podía traer a su hijo sintió una inmensa alegría ya que no quería dejarlo. El era su todo, y dejarlo le era imposible. Terrence tomó su mano y entonces le miró dándole a entender a ella que ya no estaría nunca más sola.

Luego de un largo rato se despidieron para ir a dormir y Terry acompañó a Candy hasta la habitación contigua a la de su hijo. Al estar frente a la puerta él se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella sin querer se movió un poco más haciendo que los labios del joven cayeran sobre los de ella y entonces todas sus intenciones de esperar desaparecieron, la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó. De forma ardiente, desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ese beso; por su parte ella le deseaba, no se dió cuenta en qué momento sus brazos subieron al cuello del joven y su boca se había abierto dándole paso, pero ahí estaba sintiendo lo que nunca hubo sentido, o recordado.

Luego de minutos, horas, días o segundo, la verdad ninguno de los dos era consciente del tiempo que duraron besándose; Terry bajó la revolución de sus besos y entonces comenzó a dejar suaves y tiernos besos en su nariz.

\- No sabes cuanto te amo - Ella lo miró, pero no respondió. Ella misma no entendía qué le estaba pasando con este hombre quien podía allí mismo tomarla, hacerla suya y ella se hubiese dejado felizmente


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche, como siempre no podía dormir, Intentó todo para conciliar el sueño, nada lograba hacer la tarea de dormir una posibilidad, esta vez no era por la culpa, por la tristeza o por las ganas inmensas de llorar, esta vez era por saberla cerca, tan cerca, que con sólo levantarse y salir podría llegar a ella.

"Estas aquí, tan cerca Candy, me parece que es un sueño, no, no quiero dormir y despertar y no encontrarte, no quiero simplemente pensar en perderte nuevamente, perderlos... Tú sólo eres capaz de traer luz a mi vida, un hijo, Candy un hijo nuestro, un hijo de mi pecosa... No puedo dormir, necesito verte!

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se colocó su bata y descalzo comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a la recamara de la joven. Su corazón temblaba al pensarla dormida, imaginarla con su pelo esparcido por toda la cama, como aquella única vez que se hizo dueño absoluto de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su ser. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo, pero algo hizo que se detuviera; la luz de la habitación que fue asignada a su pecosa, estaba encendida, ella debía estar despierta.

Con más ánimo caminó hacia ella y llenándose de valor tocó suavemente la puerta, era un chance que se jugaba, si estaba despierta le escucharía, pero si estaba dormida, cosa que le desilusionaría mucho, ella ni se enteraría que estuvo fuera de su habitación.

Al no recibir respuesta rápidamente, colocó su frente en la puerta intentando sofocar todos los sentimientos que su corazón le hacia sentir; un suspiro salió de sus labios y cuándo decidió volver a su habitación, la puerta se abrió. Mil emociones surgieron en su rostro al ver cómo la puerta se abría lentamente.

\- No podía dormir - Le dijo él al ver cómo ella le miraba buscando respuesta a su presencia, una suave sonrisa se presentó en el rostro de la joven y él entendió que no le estaba mal su presencia.

\- Yo tampoco podía dormir... - Le mire detenidamente, sonrió y le abrió la puerta para que entrará. Él aceptó la invitación y lentamente procedió a entrar, volteó a verla y ella le hizo señales para que se sentará junto a ella en la cama, la cual estaba llena de fotos de su hijo y de los últimos años de ambos. Comenzó a tomar en sus manos cada foto de su hijo y Candy juntos; vio cada momento del que hubiese querido ser parte y que no pudo ser.

Acarició la foto de ella en estado de embarazo y deseo tanto haber estado en ese momento; haber tocado su vientre y sentido los movimientos de su hijo.

\- Te veías muy hermosa - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente, su penetrante mirada hizo que ella no aguantará y tuvo que bajar los ojos

\- Gracias. La verdad que me sentía gorda - Dijo ella tratando de romper la tension - Todos me decían que me veía bien, pero ya sabes...

\- Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por haber estado junto a ti en esos momentos

\- Yo también - Susurró ella. Entonces como si se hubiese trasladado al pasado se acordó de uno de los tesoros más grandes que llevaba consigo, se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta su maleta y de allí sacó un cuaderno de pintar y su diario - Cuando desperté mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco - Le contó mirando y acariciando lo que guardaba con tanto celo en sus manos; entonces levantó la cara y le miró; él no entendía hacia dónde se dirigían sus palabras y prefirió solo escucharla - El primer día fue el más difícil de todos, no sabía quién era, cómo me llamaba o de donde venía, era como una página en blanco. Un cuaderno sin escritura; entonces a partir de ese día, todas las noches hasta el día de ayer soñaba con lo mismo.

\- ¿Soñabas? - Le preguntó el joven

\- Ahora entiendo que no era un sueño, que simplemente y a pesar de que mi memoria hubo olvidado casi todo, había algo que siempre estuvo ahí... - Entonces ella se acercó a él, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y suavemente le pasó el cuaderno de dibujar que con tanto amor ella guardaba. El la miró confundido y procedió a tomarlo y a abrirlo; en las primeras páginas habían trazos mal logrados de dibujos de un par de ojos, él siguió mirando y página tras página vió como los trazos se convertían en excelentes dibujos de unos ojos color zafiro en diferentes expresiones.

El la miró, estaba buscando las palabras exactas para tratar de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, su respiración le pesaba, era tanto amor que sentía su corazón se desbordaba.

\- Candy...

\- Si, son tus ojos, hoy cuando te vi entendí que aquel único recuerdo, el cual pensaba era un sueño... Son tus ojos. - Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, ahora tenía frente a ella aquellos ojos que por más de 5 años hubo pintado, pasmado hasta poder lograr hacerlos a la perfección. Ahora tenía en frente al dueño de aquellos luceros que la despertaban y le recordaban que había alguien especial esperando por ella. - Ahora entiendo lo importante que fuiste en mi vida, tanto que pude olvidar hasta mi nombre, pero nunca a ti. - El no aguanto aquellas palabras y la abrazó fuertemente, saberse amado de tal forma le llenaba no sólo su corazón, sino que su existencia, saberse amado por ella a tal punto que nada podía sacarlo de su vida, era algo que jamás, ni siquiera sus padres le brindaron. Un amor incondicional y tan fuerte como el más caro diamante.

\- Te amo Candy... - Le susurró al oído antes de que se adueñara de sus besos de forma tienda y sutil, ella era suya, la vida le había devuelto su más Preciado tesoro: Candy.

\- Yo... - Comenzó ella a hablarle, él se alejó un poco para quedar frente a frente a ella - Yo no sé lo que siento por ti - Le dijo ella transformando todo el sentir del joven, ella notó cómo sus ojos zafiro palidecían y bajaba la cabeza. Entonces tocó con su manos su rostro, hizo que levantara la cabeza, le sonrió y procedió hablando - En estos cinco años el recuerdo de tus ojos ha sido lo único que he tenido presente como mío; tú quien no se nada de ti despiertas en mí sensaciones que no puedo controlar y que la verdad no deseo controlarlas. - El sonrió de lado y ella vio cómo una pequeña flama brillaba en sus hermosos ojos zafiro, ella no aguantó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras tocaba con su dedo los labios del duque, ella quitó su mano de la cara del joven y suavemente se acercó a él y le besó... Sus ojos se cerraron y él la atrajo hacia sí continuando con aquel suave y dulce beso.

—  
Hola chicas... ¿Cómo voy?...

Cuando pensé en esta historia la había llevado hasta aquí, pero tienen razón hay mucho más que explicar. No quiero hacerla muy larga pues tengo dos que están esperando por ser terminadas... Ya sé que no le gustan historias nuevas si aún no termino las demás, pero que puedo hacer cuando la inspiración sale y desea escribir!

Cómo se dieron cuenta, "El recuerdo de tus ojos" es basado en ese único recuerdo de la pecosa: los ojos de Terry...

FYI: Estoy escribiendo desde mi cell. Si ven alguna falta, luego corregiré...


	5. Chapter 5

La luz de las velas hacía que las figuras se aquellos jóvenes parecieran tuviesen movimientos propios, aquel simple beso duró mucho más de lo que el joven hubo esperado, su pecosa le estaba besando, el mayor anhelo de su vida ahora se hacía realidad. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura e hizo posesión del cuerpo de su amada llevando hasta la cama y besándola como deseaba tanto, como hacía tanto, como nunca imaginó volver a hacerlo. Su cuerpo la deseaba y el se sentía feliz al notar que ella por igual desea ser suya; sin embargo él quería que fuese completa, no solo su cuerpo, también su alma y corazón.

Él se alejó suavemente de ella y le miraba mientras ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, ese beso creó en la joven un sin fin de sensaciones que por más que quiso describirlas le eran imposibles. Terry levantó su mano, acarició su mejilla y sonrió al ver el rubor en su pecosa; ella seguía siendo la misma a pesar del tiempo, de la amnesia y la distancia. " _Eres la misma mi amor, aquella impulsiva joven que robó mi corazón"._ Él seguía sobre ella y sin decir nada contemplaba aquella imagen que era su mayor anhelo.

 _\- ¿_ Te molestó que te besará? - Preguntó Candy mientras bajaba su vista por vergüenza al sentir que éste se alejaba de ella y se volvía a sentar a la cama mientras le daba su mano para que ella hiciese lo mismo

\- No, nunca amor - Le respondió el joven duque subiéndole suavemente el rostro de Candy para poder verla más de cerca; amaba esos ojos color esmeralda y deseaba verse reflejado nuevamente en ellos. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y con su dedo acarició su mejilla - Tu eres mi dueña; jamás me molestaría por que me demuestre afecto, sin embargo si continuamos no podré detenerme y esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó ella tratando de entender el significado de aquellas palabras, entonces como un destello de luz miró su mano izquierda y por primera vez entendió aquello que por tanto tiempo dio por hecho  
\- Exactamente lo que estás pensando. - Suspiró fuertemente para llenarse de coraje y continuó - No nos hemos casado aún

\- Pe... Pero...  
\- Nosotros nos adelantamos un poco a la boda pecosa

El joven le contó todo lo sucedido desde que ella llegó, todo lo concerniente a Susana y el dolor ante la pérdida de ella. Sus verdes ojos brillaban abiertamente al escuchar todo aquello que fue su vida. La tristeza que debió tener al perder al amor de su vida. Su entrega y como ella decidió partir y dejarlo atrás.

\- No puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas. - Dijo la joven colocando una de sus manos sobre su corazón

\- Es la verdad; pero ahora estamos juntos - fueron la suaves palabras que salieron de los labios del joven.

\- ¿Terry y si no vuelvo recobrar la memoria? ¿qué pasará con nosotros? - preguntó ella asustada sus recuerdos parecían olvidado y temía que está afectará su futuro junto a su nueva familia.

Le abrazó y besó la mejilla y le dijo: no te preocupes yo estoy contigo, todo lo podremos afrontar juntos; sin importar lo que venga tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos. si tu recuerdos vuelven crearemos nuevo, crearemos un presente y un futuro sin miedo.

\- Quiero mostrarte algo que para mí es uno de los más grandes tesoros que tengo; mi diario. - El joven tomó el diario en sus manos comenzó a leerlo y sintió qué parte de la vida de la joven era plasmada en aquellas líneas. Comenzó a leer quería sentirse parte de aquellos momentos que no estuvo junto a ella:

 _"_ _Hace más de dos días que acabo de despertar y no recuerdo nada, soy como un cuaderno en blanco. Sin pasado, ni familia, sin nada"_

 _"Más de un mes que vivo sin recuerdos, el doctor dijo que quizás jamás recuerde, pero a pesar de todo lo duro de_ _no_ _saber quien soy,_ _el_ _saber que dentro de mi hay vida, algo mí que me une al ayer"_

 _"Desde que desperté de aquel accidente que aún no logro recordar sigo cada noche soñado con sus ojos, aveces creo que son los de mi esposos o los de mi hijo"_

 _"Hoy hace 7 meses que vivo en este casa que me ha acogido como mía y hoy me siento por fin tranquila, sin embargo anoche soñé con los mismo ojos de siempre, pero estaban llorando. ¿Lloraran por mí? ¿Me extrañaran? En algún lugar tendré una familia"_

Sin detenerse por casi toda la noche continuaba leyendo hoja, tras hojas quería saber sobre la vida de su pecosas, durante la larga lectura compartió sus alegrías, tristezas y sobre todo el saber que el recuerdo de sis ojos siempre estuvo presente en la joven le llenó de mucha nostalgia.

 _"Hoy por fin conocí a mi bebé y en un principio juraba que eran aquellos ojos de mis sueños, ya que son de igual color, me di_ _cuenta que no lo son... Aquellos que me miran, que sueño cada noche me miran diferente, aveces con amor, con pasión, son engreídos y aveces no entiendo por que me miran molestos... cuanto deseo conocer al dueño del único recuerdo que poseo_ _... El recuerdo de sus ojos"_

 _"Mi hijo crece tan hermoso, no se parece a mi en nada, bueno sólo en las pequeñas pecas en su nariz, me imagino se debe parecer a él"_

El joven no pudo terminar de leer mas allá de los primero meses de vida de su hijo, cuando se tiró a abrazarla y a besarla estaba tan conmovido por todo lo que había leído y todo lo que ella hubo pasado que sólo podía correr a sus brazos y tocarla. Quería que ella sintiese lo todo el amor que él poseía para ella y por ella.

\- Te amo Candy - Dijo entre suaves lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro  
\- Yo... - Dijo ella sin saber que sentía en ese momento, el tomó su rostro le dio un suave beso y toco con sus manos su rostro  
\- No tienes que decir nada, déjame enamorarte una vez más, déjame ganar tu amor y que me vuelvas a mar. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que juntos podemos crear una nueva vida para ti y nuestro hijo. - Se acercó a ella muy cerca, con su dedo pulgar tocó sus labios, y se acercó tanto que rosaba con respiración los labios de la misma. - Déjame enseñarte como volver a amarme. Dime que me das una oportunidad y prometo que nunca te arrepentirás - Siguió acariciando su rostro sin tocarla, solo con su respiración - Dime que quieres, que quieres darnos una oportunidad... - Ella cerró los ojos y entonces de sus labios como un suave susurro salió la respuesta que él tanto esperaba..

\- Si, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad...

El joven tomó el diario en sus manos, lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche y procedió a colocar la joven en su regazo y juntos decidieron dormir, ya era muy tarde y estaban mentalmente agotados.

Pasaban más de las 11 de la mañana cuando unos piececitos se escucharon bajar por las escaleras camino al comedor, estaba muy hambriento y buscaba de su mami. Era la primera vez que dormía en una habitación diferente a la de su madre, pero se sentía feliz, tenia un papá, el cual tanto hubo deseado, una familia y hoy su abuelo le llevaría a compra un avión.

En el elegante comedor de mas de 8 sillas aún se encontraban sus abuelos junto a su hija, quienes conversaban muy a gusto sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. El niño comenzó su camino hacia su abuelo y este al verlo le abrió los brazo haciendo que el bebé corriese hacia él y se sentara en sus piernas.

Para Richard, era como volver a tener a su hijo Terry en sus brazo, le acarició el pelo y le besó. La pequeña Ellie le miraba y se reía mientras el joven jugaba con su abuelo y comían juntos.

\- ¿La señora Candice y mi hijo ya están despierto? - Preguntó Eleonor, quería llevar a Sean de compras, pero quería que sus padres supieran primeroAún no - Respondió la empleada toda sonrojada con lo continuaría diciendo

\- Aún están durmiendo en los aposentos de la señora Esmer...Digo Candice Oh.. - Dijo Eleonor sonriendo pícaramente a su esposo

\- ¿Y que esperaba Ellie? Ellos han pasado mucho tiempo alejados y sin más no recuerdo Terrence no es un hombre de mucha paciencia - Elaine continuó aún más roja ante aquella respuesta y Eleonor sólo se sonrió

\- Hijo de gato... - Sin embargo Sean no dejó que terminara su comentario¿Dónde están mis papás?

-¿Quiero ver a mi mamá? - Dijo el joven con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Están dormidos amor - Le dijo Eleonor acariciando el rostro del joven

\- Quiero verlos... ¿Mami se fue y me dejó?

\- No hijo, están dormidos, pero creo que ya es hora de que los despertemos... ¿No crees?

\- Siiiii... Gritó el niño ante las palabras de su abuelo

Agarró a su abuelo por las manos y comenzaron a dirigirse a la habitación de su mami. Al llegar tocaron suavemente, pero no recibieron respuestas, entonces el niño toco mas intenso logrando que sus padres se despertarán y le permitieran entras.

Al abrir la puerta corrió hacia ellos y se subió a la cama colocándose en medio de ambos y besando a cada uno. Richard vio aquella escena y la felicidad que pudo palpar en los ojos de su hijo le hacia sentir inmensamente feliz y realizado. Su hijo era feliz, que más podia pedir; ya no vería aquella mirada vacía y melancólica que siempre fue dueña de sus ojos en los pasados años, ahora le veía en aquella cama abrazando a su nieto y junto a la cual estaba seguro convertiría en esposa en cuanto pudiese.

 **¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?**


	6. Chapter 6

La familia completa decidió salir de compras, Terrence quería comprarle el mundo a su hijo, todo lo que éste se antojaba le deba, Candy se molestaba por que lo estaban encaprichando con tantos juguetes y ropa, pero luego de una breve conversación con Eleonor entendió que por esta vez iba a dejar que él lo consintiera en todo. Habían sido muchos años sin saber qué tenía un hijo y quería recompensar cada falta, cada cumpleaños en el que no estuvo, cada logro por mínimo que fuese. Juguetes de todas clases fueron comprados, mas sin embargo la fascinación de nieto y abuelo fue al llegar a la tienda especializadas en modelos en miniaturas de aviones. Entraron agarrados de la mano y juntos recorrieron cada centímetro de aquel lugar, junto a un Terry que les miraba y sonreía cada comentario que su hijo realizaba. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, su vida ya no estaba vacía y ahora la luz de la esperanza llenaba cada rincón.

En su mente una nueva meta, enamorar a la dueña de sus días. "Si ya lo hice una vez, creo poder volver a hacerlo" pensaba mientras evaluaba las posibles formas de demostrarle que la amaba más que a su vida misma. Ahora ella era diferente y es que aunque él descubrió en la noche anterior que su esencia continuaba en ella, ahora era mucho más madura, con prioridades diferentes y con dudas, muchas dudas que el quería llenar poco a poco.

Eleonor hizo lo mismo que su esposo con Candice, le compró todo un guardarropa nuevo, se la llevo a su estilista preferido junto a Ellie para que este le arreglara su hermosa cabellera dorada, cosa que aquella mujer hizo muy feliz al conocer la nuera de su clienta por excelencia y por ver la bella y humildad de la joven. Luego de varias horas, Candy quedó fascinada al ver en el espejo su imagen, ya no era aquella que trabajaba fuertemente para darle de comer a su hijo, quién luchaba en el campo para que su cosecha le dejará buenos frutos y pudiese con ellos ayudar a los Smith, ahora se veía como una mujer sofisticada, una dama de sociedad y según su futura suegra se veía como toda la esposa de un duque. Vestida con aquel traje color turquesa, que con un pequeño escote dejaba ver que los atributos de la joven ahora eran más favorables que cuando la vio por primera vez, un boquiabierta duque quedó pasmado al verla.

Era bella, siempre lo supo y ayer cuando la vio reconoció que el tiempo y la maternidad hubo realizado un excelente trabajo en la joven, pero lo que tenia frente a sí mismo le impedía poner sus pensamientos en orden, si quería enamorarla de forma lenta y dandole el tiempo que su condición requería, pero ese pensamiento quedó totalmente en el olvido al momento en que la vio. Ahora sabia que su cuerpo no aguantaría una larga espera y que realmente la necesitaba como al aire para respirar. Candy al ver como éste le miraba se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, despertando emociones fuertes, emociones que sabia que él podía controlar en ella con tan solo ver sus ojos.

El joven duque se levantó de su silla y acercándose para darle la bienvenida, se colocó frente a la joven, no hubo necesidad de palabras, sus ojos le decían cuanto le agradaba el verla, cuánto la deseaba y cuanto la amaba. Ahora ella entendía el por qué durante todo este tiempo, sus ojos fueron el único recuerdo que mantuvo. El recuerdo de sus ojos la seguían y la hacían dueña de él sin necesidad de palabras.

Comieron juntos en el restaurante favorito de Richard y compartieron pequeñas historias de la familia e infancia de Terry y de Ellie, las cuales a hicieron que él día se llenará de alegrías para ellos. Sonrisas y anécdotas fueron el plato fuerte de esa tarde, su hijo, celoso como el padre, trataba de llamar la atención de su madre a toda costa y de su padre. Él era sin duda la copia fiel de aquel que a ella le despertaba fuertes sensaciones con tan solo mirar.

— Can quiero que me acompañes a hacer una breve visita. — Le pidió el Terry mirándola a los ojos, ya se había dado cuenta como ella se sonrojaba al verle y le gustaba, sabia que ella sentía igual que el y que aunque sus recuerdos no estuviesen presente, él aún tenia parte en su vida.

— ¿Una visita? ¿A quién? — Preguntó la joven curiosa de dicha invitación

— Quiero que vallamos a la casa de tu familia, Albert, el vagabundo debe saber que estás viva — Le contestó buscando en sus ojos algo que le sugiriera que recordaba dicho nombre

— ¿Albert? El vagabundo, ¿Y quién es el? — Indagó la joven sin la mas mínima pista de quien se trabaja

— El es... Bueno el es tu tío, padre adoptivo y uno de nuestros mejores amigos. Al igual que yo sufrió mucho al perderte y es necesario que sepa de tu aparición... Ahhh y tu primo el Elegante

— ¿El elegante? — Lo miró risueña la joven ante aquel apodo

— Archie, es que, bueno yo siempre le he llamado así, al principio se molestaba, pero ya se acostumbró a ello — Dijo sonriendo

— Creo que tiendes a llamar a todo con apodos. ¿Y cómo me llamabas a mí?

Por que me imagino que también me tenias un apodo — Lo miro con curiosidad y se acercó a él en espera de respuesta. Pero lo que vio el joven fue el acto de coquetería mas extraordinario y sin dejar de mirarla se acercó a ella, tanto que el olor a menta de su boca tocaba los labios de la joven

— ¿Quieres los que te decía siempre o el que sólo tu puedes oír? — Dijo él y el sonrojo de la joven llegó hasta sus mejillas dejando a un Terry satisfecho con su pregunta. Entonces sin poder esperar ella abrió sus labios para responderle de forma que agradó al joven

— Ambos...

— Pecosa, mona pecosa o Tarzan pecosa — Luego se acercó a su oido y tocando con sus labios su lóbulo le dijo — Te amo, eres mi vida — Candy cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras esté se alejaba dejando sólo su perfume como recuerdo de aquellas palabras.

— Coff Coff — Se escucho una tos realizada por Richard ante aquella imagen y para recordarles que estaban aún en público. Eleonor le dio un codazo a su esposo, ya que para ella ver a su hijo feliz, sin importar el lugar era más que suficiente, poco le importaba el que dirán

— Disculpen... — Dijo el joven un poco avergonzado, pero sonriente ante el sonrojo de su pecosa —¿Padres podrían cuidar de Sean mientras visitamos la familia de Candy?

— Por supuesto, este caballerizo y yo tenemos un avión que construir

Luego de una muy feliz despedida por parte del niño, pues su abuelo le aseguraba que al llegar a casa harían lo que tanto hubo soñado, construir un mini aeroplano. La joven pareja tomó un carruaje y se condujo hacia la mansión de los Ardley en la ciudad de New York. Al llegar Candy quedó impresionada con la casa y con la belleza de sus jardines, entraron y como el joven era bien conocido por la servidumbre, al preguntarle dónde se encontraban la familia y de ser informados que estaban en el estudio, éste le pidió a Candy le esperará mientras hablaba con ellos.

Ella entendió que Terry quería evitar una fuerte impresión en su familiares y con un asentimiento de cabeza acepto. El joven caminó rápido hasta el estudio, al llegar fue recibido de forma muy alegre por sus amigos y las esposas de dichos jóvenes.

— Veo que has amanecido de un muy buen humor este día Terry — Le expreso Albert al verle tan repuesto y con mejor cara que el día anterior

— Es el mejor día de mi vida Albert — Le dijo el joven sonriendo

— ¿Dos días seguidos? Esto es un milagro duquesito...

— Para que veas que los milagros existen — Dijo él y valiéndose de dicho argumento y luego de saludar a las damas comenzó con aquello que era su misión — Sé que lo que les diré sonará un poco descabellado y que no me creerán en un principio, pero por favor permitan que llegue hasta el final lo que les voy a contar

— ¿Que sucede Terry? — Peguntó un preocupado Albert al ver el semblante del joven

— Ayer ha ocurrido un milagro y quiero que sepan que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Al grano engreído que me estas preocupando

— Esta bien — Respiró profundo — Ayer volvió a mi vida la única mujer que he amado

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Terry? — Fue la pregunta de Albert tratando de entender lo que le decía el joven — Tu sólo has amado a una mujer y ella esta muerta. Terry amigo sabemos que volver a New York es duro para ti pero debes

— No Albert — interrumpió — Ella está viva

— Terry, por favor debes aceptar la realidad como lo hemos hecho nosotros — Los jóvenes comenzaron a mirarle asustado por lo que salía de boca de Terry, pensaban que estaba mal y que los recuerdos de volver a esta ciudad le estaban haciendo mucho daño

— Voy a dejar que sean ustedes que corroboren lo que les digo — Entonces caminó hacia la puerta, salió unos momentos dejando a aquellos jóvenes preocupados por lo que acababa de pasar, las mujeres sentían pena al ver que del dolor del joven era tan grande que estaba creando ilusiones. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y Terry volvió a entrar mirándolos fijamente y luego le acerco la mano a Candy para hacerla pasar.

La joven comenzó a caminar lentamente y al llegar frente a aquellos que la miraban sin poder pestañear y sintió miedo.

 **¿Y sí Candy decidiera quedarse con su familia y no irse a Londres con Terry?**

 **Hola a todas... Gracias por sus likes y comentarios los leo todos...**


	7. Chapter 7

El silencio reinaba en aquel elegante lugar, aquellos cuatros jóvenes se encontraba totalmente pasmado ante aquella visión que estaba ante sus ojos, las dudas sobre sí el joven duque estaba mal de la cabeza por crear dicha historia hubo pasado a menos ya que ellos eran testigo del regalo que la vida le estaba ofreciendo.

Sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban sin poder pestañear, en su rostro mil y una pregunta se hacían presentes y simplemente su boca no era capaz de ser completamente elocuente como para unir dos simples palabras que morían por salir: "Estas viva".

Lentamente el joven magnate comenzó caminar con pasos lentos, pero seguros, tenia que tocarla, tenia que estar cerca de ella para poder creer que lo que veían sus ojos era una realidad. Llegó hasta ella colocándose frente a frente le miró, de sus ojos grandes ríos de lagrimas caían. Ella lo miraba sin poder si quiera entender lo que sucedía dentro de este joven quien le hacia sentir querida y bienvenida.

Albert le tocó la cara y luego en un movimiento rápido la atrajo a él y le abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ese momento.

Archy simplemente se dejó caer sentado sobre el escritorio de su tío. Era increíble lo que veía y su cuerpo no dio para mas que para quedarse inmóvil y mirar fijamente a su gatita. Annie se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder decir nada y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, era su hermana y estaba viva, quiso pararse, pero no pudo fue demasiada grande la impresión de este evento.

Albert soltó suavemente su sobrina para mirarla y contemplar su cara, ya no era aquella jovencita rellenita que recordaba, su cara hubo cambiado a la de una bella mujer y ahora con los años podía ver claramente las facciones de su hermana en ella. Sus ojos verdes eran aún mas bellos y brillantes que antes, su nariz era idéntica a la de su padre y su pelo fuerte herencia del Clan Ardley. No tenia ninguna duda, ya no más dudas y ahora tenia en sus manos la oportunidad de poder decirle cuánto la quería y cuánto la extrañaba.

– Pequeña - Dijo el joven rubio mirándola a los ojos y con la sonrisa más bella que sólo guardaba para aquella jovencita pecosa que cuidó como si fuese su hija

– Hola - Contesto ella, que a pesar de sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, su mente no le traía ningún recuerdo

– Candy - Susurró Archy acercándose a ella y tomando el lugar que era de su tío, le abrazó por igual y beso su mejilla - Gatita estas viva - Entonces la tomó por la cintura y volvió a abrazarla y hacerla girar feliz de que aquella que significaba tanto para él estuviese de vuelta

–¡Hermana, Candy!… - Gritó la morena y entonces se puso de pie y corrió a ella abrazándola y llorando con toda su alma.

Luego de aquel recibimiento y de ser presentada la joven esposa de Albert a Candy, Terry procedió a contarle como apareció Candy y como la joven hubo perdido la memoria y por ende se debía aquella forma tan poco efusiva de saludarlos por Candy. Los cuatros jóvenes estaban felices y a la misma vez triste por la situación en que se encontraba la rubia.

Candy le contó sobre su pasada vida con los señores Smith y sobre su hijo, al llegar a este tema, tanto Albert como Archie miraron a Terry medio molestos, pues nunca se imaginaron que aquel viaje había sido mucho más que un dulce reencuentro de los jóvenes y una triste despedida.

– Terrence creo debemos hablar - Fueron las secas palabras omitidas por el patriarca de la familia, Terry lo miró pues sabia que sólo le llamaba de esta manera cuando de algo importante se trataba

– Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo tío y debería de ser ahora mismo - sugirió Archie

–¿Si es con respecto a mi relación con Candy? En el momento en que ella me acepte, nos casamos - La joven rubia le miró sonrojada y ambos movieron la cabeza en forma de aceptación ante aquellas palabras - Mi mayor deseo es poder vivir el resto de mi vida junto a Candy y ustedes, mis amigos lo saben.

– Entonces no hay nada más que decir - Contestó Albert

– Yo…. Yo… - Intentó hablar la joven

– Creo que este tema nos concierne a nosotros dos en privado, no los estoy excluyendo de nuestras vidas y menos dejar de hacer lo que desde que conocí a Candy muero por ello; el convertirla en mi esposa, pero entiendo que ella aún tenga dudas - entonces ella lo miró y sonrió y no es que tuviese dudas de que ese fuese el paso que correspondía en esta situación, pero sentía miedo de hacer las cosas precipitadamente y en su interior le dio gracias por que nuevamente él la entendía sin que ella siquiera tuviese que hablar

– Se hará como ustedes quieran, pero sé que tienes que regresar próximamente a Inglaterra - Candice miró a Terry, no entendía que se referían con volver a Inglaterra. El no le había dicho nada a ella sobre su partida

– ¿Te vas a ir? - Indago la joven mirándole fijamente y por primera vez el recuerdo de un adios en unas escaleras vino a ella logrando que fuertes lagrimas bajasen por sus mejillas y que una tristeza infinita se colocara en sus verdes lagunas. Cerró sus ojos y aquel recuerdo se hizo mas palpable, más fuerte y sintió nuevamente como aquel abrazo se hacia presente y como las lágrimas de aquel joven caían en su cuello. Terry la miró, corriendo hacia ella se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a acariciar su rostro

– Nunca más nos separaremos pecosa - fueron las dulces palabras que salieron de los labios del joven duque. Ella abrió sus ojos y le miró intensamente

– Las escaleras Terry, me dijiste adios y me abrazabas llorando

– Candy…. ¿Estás recordando? – Le dijo el joven abrazándola fuertemente y besando sus mejillas mientras ella lloraba desconsolada

– Nunca más mi amor te dejaré, nunca los dejaré ir. Ustedes son mi vida, yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te ví. Desde la primera vez que reímos juntos en nuestra segunda colina de Poni, desde la primera vez que discutimos; yo te amado desde siempre y por siempre. - Le profesó el joven su incondicional amor logrando calmar aquella tempestad de dolor ante aquel recuerdo

Durante las siguientes semanas la familia estuvo junta y se reunían siempre que le era posible, Sean conoció a sus tíos, tias y primos, juntos compartieron en aquella sencilla, pero emotiva boda; donde el amor floreció inmensamente y todos los allí presente eran testigo del fuerte lazo de amor que los unían.

A pesar de que sólo un recuerdo hubo florecido en la memoria de la joven rubia, ahora estaba feliz, su esposo procuraba llenar su memoria con nuevos recuerdos de ellos juntos y de su hijo a cada momento. Ahora viviendo en un nuevo país, nueva vida y nuevas aventura se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Ya no le importaba si volvían o no, ella sabia que estaba en su hogar y este era los brazos de dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules que siempre recordaba.

Aunque mi memoria desapareció el recuerdo de tus ojos siempre me acompañó.

Te amo Candy

Te amo Terry…

Fin!

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios...


	8. Chapter 8

Epílogo

 _"_ _Me encuentro en un nuevo país, ya vamos para un año de casados y ahora soy la nueva duquesa de Granchester y a pesar de todo lo que he tenido que aprender, debo decir que ha sido increíble la aventura de estar viviendo un sueño cada día junto a mi esposo e hijo. Debo confesar que de principio se me hizo muy difícil el hacer las cosas de acuerdo al protocolo inglés, pero mi esposo ha sido tan paciente conmigo y me ha llevado de la mano como si fuese su mas preciada obra de arte._

 _Cada momento juntos ha creado en mí nuevos recuerdos que llenan mis días y mi vida de inmensas alegrías. Recuerdo como hace dos meses en nuestras vacaciones en Strafford Upon Avalon me levanté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y entonces como si fuese un destello de luz todos aquellos recuerdos de mi pasado llegaron a mí._

 _Ver mi vida como si fuese un libro y poder ser espectador de cómo sucedieron las cosas y de como mi destino hubo cambiado me dio una nueva perspectiva de como debía de ser y cuidar a aquellos seres tan importante para mi y no dejar jamas que nada ni nadie nos separará._

 _Recuerdo cómo me encontraba sola en aquel estudio, a oscura sólo con la luz de la luna y en espera de su llegada. Estaba revisando las cartas que había escrito para mi familia, las que tenia guardadas y aquellos tesoros que tenia junto a ellas, donde el protagonista era sin dudar Terry._

 _Aquel estudio que significaba tanto para él, pues en el guardaba aquellas obras de Shakespeare que le recordaban tanto una de sus grandes pasiones y aunque ahora sólo disfrutaba con mirar, yo sabia que aún guardaba sentimientos encontrados por la actuación. También estaba aquel cuadro de mi hogar que me regaló una tarde para que siempre tuviese algo mío en aquel lugar que era tan suyo._

 _El día que me llevó por primera vez a aquella enorme casa me di cuenta que seria nuestra casa, era hermosa y su vista aún mas. Sean adora montar caballo con su padre y recorrer el campo junto a él. Para nosotros Strafford Upon Avalon era un escape a la rutina de ser los duques de Granchester y aquí éramos sólo Terry, Candy, Sean y la pequeña Ellie, donde nos olvidábamos del protocolo, subimos a los arboles, corríamos por el campo y jugábamos como si fuésemos niños._

 _Ese día al llegar Terry me miró con aquella sonrisa especial que sólo guarda para mi y entonces se acercó suavemente mientras yo le miraba aun más enamorada de lo que estaba esa mañana antes de el partir. Siempre he estado enamorada de él, de sus ojos, su rostro, su pelo, su cuerpo, en fin de todo él. Desde el barco, en el colegio, en la segunda colina de Poni, esa noche donde por primera vez supe lo que era el amor y aquellos ojos que me acompañaron durante el tiempo que no recordaba nada._

 _Se acercó a mi, me besó y acarició mi abultado vientre dandole suaves caricias y haciendo que nuestro hijo se moviese dentro de mi en respuesta a sus manos. El estaba seguro era niña y debo confesar que sí tuvo razón. Le miré y entonces le confesé que esa mañana mis recuerdos habían vuelvo y que le amaba más que a nadie en este mundo y con un suave beso me afirmo que también me amaba y que así como yo era su vida; él también era la mía._

 _Hoy querido diario, luego de tantas páginas en blanco que he dejado en ti, quiero decirte que soy feliz, que aquel joven del que te hable y con el que tanto peleaba hace ya tanto años es ahora mi esposo amado y que soy inmensamente afortunada de tenerlo._

 _Mis hijos son muy felices, Sean es la copia fiel e su padre en todo, la pequeña Ellie Ann es tan traviesa y estoy segura será la que hará que su padre tengas bellas canas antes de tiempo. No le digas, pero es como yo…. ¡En todo!_

 _Y hoy debo confesarte querido diario que me acabo de enterar que tendremos nuevo miembro en nuestra familia y que sólo espero la llegada de Terry para decirle que la cigüeña pronto nos visitará. Era lógico, desde que nos casamos mi esposo es fiel en su desempeño de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo en todo la extensión de la palabra._

 _Debo irme, creo que ha llegado, disculpa si casi no escribo en ti, pero quiero que sepas que soy feliz y que ahora ya no sólo tengo el recuerdo de sus ojos, sino que tengo todo de él."_

 _C.W. G._

 _Fin!_


End file.
